Nick is in love with a Blonde
by AshleyisaThriller
Summary: Nick has the hots for his English partner. He helps Jeff over come his bully. Jeff helps him with his grades. Nick helps Jeff through a terrible loss. (I'm rating for future reference. I hope you enjoy reading it.)
1. Nick has got the hots for a Blonde

*Nick's P.O.V*

I heard it before I saw it. The asshat was yelling what he always yelled."Die faggot! No you likes you! Kill yourself!"I was fuming before I arrived on the scene. The asshat, James, had the tall, fragile blonde pushed up against the cold, metal lockers. Without another thought, I pushed him off and he fell to the floor.  
"What the hell, Duval!?" James looked up at with me. His confusion turning to anger. He struggled to stand but I pushed him back down with my foot. He began to cough but I didn't care.  
"What the hell is your problem!? Picking on people who've never done anything to you!" I spat at him, putting pressure on my foot. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the bleach blonde bend down and grab something. It was his glasses. They were broken. James had broken Jeff's glasses.  
"He told me to fuck off!" James said, out of breath. He had already given up.  
"Probably because you told him to die! Now get up and get to practice!" I removed

my foot and kicked him. He stood, his eyes ever leaving mine. My teammate uttered something under his breath as he left to football practice.  
"Are you okay?" I asked after a moment of silence.  
"Uh, yes," he said, shyly, his gaze barely meeting mine. "Thank-thank you."  
"Yeah, yeah. No problem. James is an ass."  
Another moment of silence. Jeff was fiddling with something and I remembered.  
"Let me see," I reached gently for the broken glasses. Jeff slid it into my hand. The tips of his fingers gently touching my wrist, I couldn't help the shiver that went down my spine.  
It only took me half a second to push the lenses back in. Sliding them on to my face, I asked, "Think I look good with glasses?"  
Jeff chuckled, half-heatedly.  
"Oh, come on. Don't listen to that asshat."  
"Hah, asshat?" He giggled. It was adorable. God, he was beautiful. With his bleach blonde hair, cut just above his hazel eyes. His lips were so….  
_Shut up, Nick! _I thought to myself._ You do not have the hots for a guy._  
"Yeah. It's kind of the nickname I gave him."  
Jeff giggled again, "Thanks, uh, Nick. Again. I'll see you around."  
He turned to leave but stopped. "My, uh, glasses."  
"Oh!" I ripped them off my face quickly handing them back to him.  
He left me to myself.  
I slowly made my way to through the empty halls to the football field.

***  
(After football practice)

I pushed my brown sweat mop of hair out of my eyes and got into my car. The one chance I had to ask Jeff to hang out or help me with any school work, I blown it. I could've hung out with and figured out what my 'crush' on him meant. Maybe I just admired him. Yeah, that has to be it.  
I admire his fantastic grades. His fantastic hair. His fantastic smile. His fantastic body…. Oh, god.  
I wouldn't even know him if it wasn't for Trent. Trent was Jeff's best friend and my lab partner. He was always talking and talking. I've heard so much gossip listening to him for one whole period, than I could've learned by watching the news. For some reason, I can only remember what he told me about Jeff. How Jeff used to live in Colorado with is mom and little sister. How they moved because his mom wanted a new beginning. How Jeff loves to sing and dance. How he's the best drawer Trent had ever seen.  
I still don't understand my obsession with the blonde.

****  
(The next day)

Jeff sits five seats up and one seat right from me in English. He sits one seat up and two right from me in math. The only two classes I have with him, also lunch but his table is across the cafeteria.

"Now, class," began, "I hope more than just Mr. Sterling read the book." He looked around of hopefully. Of course, Jeff read the giant book. He was an adorable nerd. I need to stop.  
"Well, I guess there will be only one person to pass the test."  
I glanced over carefully over at the blonde genius. His head was in his arms resting on his desk. I wondered what it feels like to cuddle with him… to sleep in the same bed with him. I really need to stop.  
"…you'll pair up into twos for this project," had been saying. "It is, in fact, an out of school assignment. So, you'll have to take time from your precious lives and get together with your partner to do it. And yes, I will be assigning your partner." There was noises of disgust and disapproval throughout the classroom, including me. I could've gone over to Jeff and asked him to be my partner. ignored it all and began calling out a name and then their partners name.  
After awhile, "Nick Duval with…. Jeffrey Sterling."  
Whoa. I glanced over at the blonde, he smiled friendly and I smiled back. I got him. Maybe not completely but I have another chance.

After the bell rang, I made my way over to Jeff's desk, where he was packing up.  
He glanced up and said, shyly, "Hi."  
"Hey," I mentally kicked myself for sounding way to cheerful. "Got any plans tonight?"  
I couldn't help the grin spreading on my face.  
"Uh, nope. My pimp let me off tonight."  
"Haha. Good. Can I pick you up around 4?"  
I really wished I was asking him on date and not to do some school project with me.  
"Uh, yeah. That works," he scribbled his address on a scrap piece of paper and hurried off to his next class.  
I had to make the right moves.

I pulled up in front of a two story dormer house. There was a white jeep in the drive way. 366 Willow Street, this is it. I hurried to the red front door and knocked. Jeff answered, a goofy smile on him face. He looked so... adorable.

"Hey. Can we wait a few minutes for my mom to get home to watch my sister?"

"Yeah, sure." The blonde stepped aside and I went in. The house was nice and comfortable. There were pictures everywhere, on the walls, on shelves. There were lots of them with Jeff with a long haired girl, who looked about six. One where the girl sat in a hospital bed with Jeff hugging her. Another one of the two where were standing next to Peter Pan and tinker bell at Disney World. And one where Jeff was singing on stage, he looked fantastic and happy. Then one where the little girl was giggle because Jeff was tickling her. I assumed it was his sister. I was right. The same girl from the photos came running into the living room, "Who are you?"

"Jessie, this is Nick. He's a friend from school." Jeff replied for me.

"Hi, Jessie." I waved. She was small and had long blonde hair. She had the same hazel eyes as Jeff.

"Nick? Jeffie, that's the name you said when you were sleeping!" She jumped and wrapped herself around her big brother. Jeff said my name when he was asleep. What kind of dream was he having? the dreams I have of him? Were clothes on or off? Ugggggh.

"What," Jeff laughed nervously, I have never seen anyone blush as much as he did then. "I didn't say anything in my sleep."

"Yes, you do, Jeffie. You kept making noises and said Nick. I heard you, Jeffie!" Jessie said and jumped of her brother and made a pouting face. I was grinning, I couldn't fight it.

"When did this happen, Jessie," I asked, laughing. Jeff was looking away from me, blushing madly.

"It didn't," Jeff replied quickly but Jessie answered dramatically also, "Like, every night."

Jeff shook his head viciously, "Enough." He grabbed his sister by the waist and began to carry her back the way she came.

"Wait, wait. But Jeffie, its true! You said it. You say it almost every time your asleeeeep."

It was silent after they left. I couldn't believe it. Jeff was dreaming about me. I was defiantly dreaming about Jeff.

He returned, his face still red as ever, and said, "Sorry, about her. She has a wild imagination. I didn't not say your-your name or any-anything while I was asleep."

"How would you know? You were asleep," I laughed.

Before the perfect blonde could reply, the front door opened and a tall blonde woman stepped in. She was unmistakably Jeff's and Jessie's mom. Same hair and eyes. She wore a waitress outfit.

"Hi, there." I shook her out stretched hand. "Sorry, I made you two wait. My shift ran late. You two go and head out."

Jeff said goodbye to his mom and we were in my car, on the way to my house.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll upload as soon as I can.


	2. The Blonde loves him back secertly

So. I decided to write this chapter a totally different way. Enjoy!  
*Jeff's P.O.V.*

I couldn't help it. I was nervous, beyond nervous. The hottest guy in school is sitting next to me, driving us to his house. I keep reminding myself that it's just a school project we'll be working on. Nothing else. There is no sparkle in the brunettes eyes when he looks at me. My heart doesn't race when I see him.  
What am I doing? I'm not gay. Nick's not gay. I have other things to worry about. My sister, my mom, my grades…. But isn't high school the place where you are trying to find out who you are, where you should take chances. Maybe I should take the chance to find out why I'm obsessing over this dark haired football player.  
"Jeff?"

"Wh-what?" Nick laughs. He must have been talking to me this whole time and I hadn't realized it.  
"I asked if you wanted have sex?" Nick glance over at me. I didn't hear that right.  
"What!?"  
Nick raises his eyebrows in confusion, "I asked if you wanted to order pizza?"  
We pulled into a drive way that led to a two story house, that resembled mine.  
"Sure."  
I followed Nick into his house, using his side door. I forced myself to keep my gaze focused on the back of Nick's head, not letting my eyes wonder below the belt.  
Nick headed start to a set of stairs, pulling out his phone and dialing.  
Nick ordered the pizza, while I looked around.  
We arrived in Nick's room. He had a queen size bed with blue covers, a wooden desk and dresser. The theme of the room was defiantly blue. On his wall were photos of him and a bunch of people from school, none of who were also my friends and even considered me likable, in a collage.  
Nick dropped on his bed resting his back against his dark cherry wood headboard, his laptop powering up on his lap.  
"Join me," he patted the spot next to him.  
I didn't trust myself enough to sit by him without reach over and…  
I took a sit a little further down the bed.  
"0kay, then…" Nick drug out the words for a moment and then flipped on his stomach to face me. He set his laptop right in front of my crisscrossed legs. I almost laughed out loud when I realized I had dream about us being in this same position, only with no laptop in between us and no clothes were on. I cursed myself for thinking about Nick like that.  
"I was thinking we could do the project on," he pauses to look up from the screen and smile at me. God, he's beautiful, I thought to myself. "The author John Green."  
Wow. "That's a fantastic idea."  
I couldn't help myself I flipped myself so I was on my stomach laying next to him. "I love John Green!"  
"I know," Nick mumbled. I didn't remember telling him that but I didn't bother to question.  
I didn't know what I was expecting. We worked on our project, we ate the whole pizza but one slice, and we lay in the same spots pretty much the whole time. I don't understand why I was disappointed when I gathered my school things together and Nick was standing at his bedroom door with his keys on in his hand.  
We're friends. That's it. Maybe he only sees us as school project partner. Oh god, I hope not…  
"You're so silly."  
Before I knew Nick was by my side, zipping up my book bag the rest of the way. My fingers were shaking too badly to zip it. I'm so stupid. I'm nervous when I know nothing will happen.  
"You alright?" His eyes sparkled when he meet my gaze.  
"Uh, yeah. Yeah. I'm fine," I stumbled over my words… because I'm an idiot. I stood up and tossed my book bag over my shoulder. "I'm just… Uh, an idiot."  
Nick chuckled, "Yeah, right. I'd fail this project, if it wasn't for you."  
I joined him by laughing. I don't think he realize how smart he actually is.  
Then we left. We talked all the way to my house about nothing in particular. He dropped me off. We made plans to hang out tomorrow to work on the project, at my house this time. Then he left.  
My mom was sleeping on the couch when I got home. I covered her with a bear by blanket and headed for Jessie's room.  
"Hi, Jeffie. How was your date?" She giggled. She was lying down, watching Aladdin, and looking sick and fragile as ever.  
"It's wasn't a date, Buger," That made her giggle harder until she started coughing. I handed her the cup of water that sat on her nightstand next to her home-hospital bed. She took a few sips, "Whatevvvver! Night, Jeffie." She kissed my cheek. It's hard to leave her side. Any minute, her heart could stop and I just don't know what I'd do…  
After I heard soft snoring, I left and got ready for bed. When I fell asleep, my dream was about one very special brunette.


	3. The project is done sadly

_I OWN NOTHING. (I realized the first two chapters were very, very bad. But this chapter I tried, really. I HOPE YOU ENJOY!)_

*Third Person POV*

(A week later- just saying they've been hanging out every day after school)

"Do you want anything to drink," the tall, slender blonde asked Nick.

"Sure," the brunette was leaning on his elbows against Jeff's kitchen counter, "what do you have?"  
"Uh… Mountain Dew, juice, lots of juice…"  
"Juice, any kind is fine," Nick replied. His eyes were taking his surrounding; Jeff had a decent size kitchen. On the fridge, showed pictures of memories of Jeff and Jess, their mother appeared in a few. From glances around, you could tell the family was close. This was the first time Jeff had agreed to meet for the project at his house.  
Jeff took out to glasses from a cabinet and began to pour strawberry-banana juice.  
Without thinking, Nick said what he was thinking, "Your family is super close. I wish I had a family like yours."  
He didn't mean to say it out loud. He didn't want Jeff to think his parents didn't love him or a crappy home life, although he did. He didn't want Jeff to see his flaws.  
"We're not really anymore," Jeff pushed Nick's glass towards him, "I mean, we're close but not like we used to be. Not since my mom got the grave yard shift. It's been… different. How is it like to be an only child?"  
Jeff was looking at Nick with curiosity in his eyes. Most of Nick's friends could care less about talking about their family. But talking with Jeff felt right and nice. He liked it. Although, Nick also like the way Jeff's lips looked and the way he licked them before he starts to talk, which he didn't like to admit at all.  
"It's actually really boring, to be honest. My parents were too busy with work to realize they had a kid, they still are. I grew up by myself," Nick realized he was showing Jeff flaws and decided to change the spot light back to Jeff. "What happened to your dad?"  
The football player realized that he brought up a sore subject. He didn't expect an answer but, "He died. In a car accident," he paused and looked away, "on the way to the hospital to see me."  
"Oh… wow. I'm sorry, Jeff," Nick reached over across the table and put his hand over Jeff's. Nick stared at their hands, his on top of the blonde's. He looked up and met Jeff's eyes. The blonde was staring at Nick. Nick had to strain his ears to her what Jeff said next.  
"It was my fault."  
He pulled his away, biting his bottom lip, not looking at Nick.  
"Jeff, you can't believe that," Nick didn't care Jeff had pulled away. He moved around the island counter and pulled Jeff to face him. "Jeff, it was an accident. It wasn't your fault at all."

"Yes, it was," Tears were in the blonde's eyes. "I cut my wrists so deep; I had to go to the hospital. And for punishment, my father died on his way to see me. I was so stupid."

Jeff realized what he was doing. Crying, telling something very personal, in front of someone who he barely knew. Nick held Jeff's gaze but said nothing. All he did, all he wanted to do, was reach for Jeff but Jeff wasn't there. The blonde was half way down the hall, his hands wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"Jeff! Jeff," Nick went after him but got the bathroom door slammed in his face. "Jeff, that… It's the past. It was a mistake. Jeff, open the door, please."

Jeff was at the sink; he had the water running, hoping to drown out Nick. How could Jeff been that stupid? To share the thing he hated himself for the most. And worst, that it was Nick. A football player, that until before these project, he barely had a conversation with. He couldn't. He heard plead for him to open the door. He wanted to but was too embarrassed. He turned off the water and walked to the door, "Nick, go home… please."

Nick wasn't planning on leaving, not until he could make the blonde feel better, but the pleading in the blonde's voice told him to go. He walked slowly back to the kitchen. Numbly, he packed his school thing up and slid them into his book bag.

It felt like an hour before Jeff left the bathroom. The house was completely empty. In the kitchen his school stuff was still spread out and there was to glasses filled with juice. Jeff poured out both drinks and gathered his thing and made his was to his room. As soon as he sank down under the covers, he was fast asleep.

The bell rang as soon as Jeff made it in his seat. He felt Nick's eyes on him but kept his head down. The blonde was still ashamed of himself.

"Class, this is the last day to work on your project. We'll start presenting tomorrow. I assume most, or shall I say, all have the project done," Mr. Collins said, hopefully.

Nick didn't hear anything else the teacher was saying, he kept thinking about what had happened last night at Jeff's. Over the week, they talked about books and movies, sometimes about their project, but never anything that personal. But Nick wanted to be more personal with Jeff. He wanted Jeff to feel comfortable talking to him about anything. Nick knew Jeff hadn't meant to say what he had told Nick last night. But Nick was glad he had. He knew something no one else at the school knew about.

He glanced over at the blonde. Jeff was wearing a dark button up and tight black jeans, his glasses falling down his nose as he was bent over the book on his desk.

Jeff felt Nick's gaze and decided he couldn't hide away from him; he looked up and met the brunette's gaze.

He cursed himself as soon as he did, the brunette wore a black cotton v-neck and dark blue jeans. Jeff thought of a dream he had where he ran kisses along the football player's collarbone. In the dream, he remembered Nick had his hands down Jeff's pants and was rubbing Jeff's…

"Mr. Sterling," Mr. Collins had been saying. Jeff broke his staring contest with Nick and looked at his English teacher.

"Yes?"

"Your project with Mr. Duval, would you like to present first tomorrow?"

"Uh…" Jeff looked at Nick, who just shrugged, unhelpfully, "Sure."

_Great,_ Jeff thought to himself, _now, he'll have to stand in front of a whole class, acting smart, acting as if nothing happened the whole week with Nick. _ Jeff knew otherwise, he knew he was getting attached to Nick. _Now, the project will be over and Nick won't have to hang out with a freak,_ _like me._

_Author: Good? Okay….? I don't know…. Uh….. yeah._


	4. A kiss and A confession

"Hey, Gaylord," James began, leaning against the locker next to Jeff's. Jeff was stuffing books into his backpack, trying hard to ignore the hateful bully next to him.

"So, did you turn Nick gay? He's been acting fucking weird ever since he started hanging with you, freak."

Jeff swallowed hard, closed his locker, and turned to leave. Before he could, James had pinned him against the lockers again, "You really need to stop rubbing your gay off on everyone."

The students around we're all on their way out of school for the day, the few in the hall did nothing to help the skinny blonde boy.  
Jeff felt too numb to do anything himself.

Then Nick was there, pushing James to the ground. He was on top of James and had begun to punch repeatedly.  
Jeff coming to his senses grabbed Nick of the boy, which was quite a struggle. Nick was small and broad, he was also very strong.

"Nick, get off him," Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick and pulled, "You're only going to get in trouble."  
Jeff pulled harder when he saw the blood pouring from James's nose. Nick had stopped punching and let Jeff take control. Jeff pulled him to his feet, arms around his lower stomach. Nick became limb in the boys arm and didn't seem to want to move.  
James groaned from the ground and was muttering something inaudible. The small crowd of students looked at the sight with bewilderment.  
Jeff wanted out of there and fast. He let go of Nick and started to drag him windy his arm, pushing their way through the crowd.  
Nick was silent all the way to Jeff's car.

When they were settled in, Jeff in the driver seat and Nick in the passenger, Jeff's surprise had turned to angry, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Nick was quiet for a moment and then he half spoke, half yelled, "It wasn't your fault what happened to your dad. It's not your fault that- that asshat in there is a- an asshat! Please, don't ever hurt yourself again," he tore his eyes away from Jeff. He stared down at the glove department, as if it was more important than anything ever.

There was a moment of silence.

Nick broke it, still not looking at Jeff, "I told that asshat if he hurt you I would ever bone in his fucking body," It seemed he was talking more to himself than the blonde. "I don't want anybody to hurt you, including yourself."  
He turned to Jeff, finally. "I think you're great. And I really like you, Jeff. There was always something about you that made me want to know you more."

"Hah, I thought since the project was, you'd never want to see me… I never meant to tell you what I told you last night. Every time I talk to you, look at you, I just want to share my every single thought with you. It's scary, really."

After a minute of the brunette looking at his hands, he looked back up at Jeff, Nick smirked and leaned forward, the boys faces were inches apart, he said, "You want to talk and I want to listen."  
He leaned just a bit more forward. Their lips brushed when Nick whispered, "Perfect."

The blonde couldn't help himself; he pulled Nick's lips down hard against his, with his hand on the back of brunette's neck. It only took second for Nick to speed up. He turned his whole body in his seat, his hands on Jeff's hips. Nick asked for entrance in the blonde's mouth with his tongue. He smiled in the kiss when his was granted. Jeff loved the feel of Nick's tongue roaming around in his mouth, he moaned. He tangled his fingers in the ends of the dark hair.

Not wanting to, but having to, Nick pulled away for air. He knew was grinning from ear to ear but he didn't care. He just kissed Jeff, he wanted to kiss him for so long and he did it. Nick did it.  
Jeff was panting, leaning his head on the glass car window, he was also grinning.

"Jess was telling the truth," Jeff said suddenly.

"What?"

"When she said I was saying your name in my sleep, she was right. I must have, since I was having dreams about you."

Nick laughed and said, with a wide grin on his face, "I have dreams about every night."

Jeff chuckled and said only, "Wow."

He moved himself so he sat correctly in his seat, Nick did the same.

"You know, It was stupid to fight the asshat, right," Jeff peered at beautiful brunette, who peered right back.

"Yes," Nick said softly, "I just- I- I don't want you hurt. I still don't understand why that asshat won't leave you alone."

"He's gay," he said as if just realized it himself.

"What? Why would you say that?"

"He said I needed to stop rubbing his gay off everyone," Jeff said, "He's blaming me for him being gay. He's scared."

"Oh… Wow," Nick said, the more he thought about it, it made sense.

"Oh, shit," Jeff fumbled in his pockets and fished out his keys, "I have to pick up Jess from pre-school." He turned to Nick, "Do you want to hang out at my house for awhile and I'll drive you back up here for your car later?"

Nick nodded and fastened his seatbelt.

The little girl in the backseat was happily explaining to Nick and Jeff how her day went. "Then we watched this show about animals trying to find their way through a mall to their lost friend…"

Jeff wasn't paying any attention to his little sister; he was focused on the road ahead of him and the drivers surrounding him. He hated driving with people in the car. He was terrified he'd make a mistake, like his dad had…

"Jeffie," his sister whining made him focus back.

"What?"

"I'm hungry!"

Nick chuckled; he glanced over at Jeff, "Let's go to iHop. I'll buy."

"Oooh. Yeah! I want pancakes," Jess shouted her agreement.

Jeff agreed and turned carefully into the parking lot of iHop.

I don't own anything…. Next chapter: iHop and an integration by a six year old!


End file.
